El Loud en el rayo
by Yony Olvera
Summary: Aprisionado y olvidado en la fuerza de velocidad, Lincoln Loud deberá encontrar una manera de regresar a casa, un misterioso enemigo ha alterado la realidad y nadie se ha percatado del cambio, ahora Lincoln, bajo el nombre de The Flash tendrá que desentrañar este misterio en un mundo que no lo recuerda, pero ¿solo el mundo olvido algo o el mismo Lincoln ha olvidado cosas?
1. Corriendo con miedo

**Ubicación Desconocida**

—Desde que el rayo me golpeo lo único que he hecho a sido correr, he salvado a muchas personas, he conocido a muchas otras que he tenido el placer de llamar amigos y algunas que no han tenido el mismo sentido de justicia que yo, pero desde que el rayo me golpeo he creído en lo imposible, ya no son solo historietas que leía cuando era niño, son algo más, son algo real y aunque más de una ocasión la ficción supero la realidad siempre encontré la solución, pero esta vez, algo no está bien, por raro que suene, no es la primera vez que estoy tan alejado de la realidad de como estoy ahora, pero siempre encontraba una manera de volver a casa, tenía a mi pararrayos, pero esta vez, no he sido capaz de encontrarla, así que tengo que contactar a alguien más. –

—A pesar de haberlo perdido todo, Bobby a tenido la voluntad para seguir adelante, y más de una vez ha sido capaz de ver cosas que otros no, es por eso que tengo fe en que pueda ver la niebla que se a formado ante todos nosotros, sé que esto podría matarme, pero, eso ya no importa, estoy peor que muerto, estoy olvidado. –

—Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y solo el hombre más veloz con vida, pero nadie recuerda que yo solía ser… Accelerated Man. –

—Puedo ver a Bobby, continúa visitando el hangar donde piloteo por primera vez, preparándose para salir una vez más al espacio, pero antes de que lo haga debo intentarlo. –

Consigo que la fuerza de velocidad me libere por unos segundos, pero me sigue jalado resisto lo más que puedo para poder hablar, mientras estoy rodeado de rayos que salen de mi cuerpo, estoy frente a él, está sorprendido de verme, pero lo veo en sus ojos no me reconoce.

—¡Bobby! Necesito tu ayuda, tú me conoces, sé que no me recuerdas, estoy un poco más joven a la última vez que nos vimos, pero soy yo, soy Linc… – Pero no me recuerdas, la conexión no es tan fuerte, me esta atrayendo de nuevo, tengo tanto que decir, tanto que hacer, pero la fuerza de velocidad no espera, si corres demasiado rápido puedes tropezarte y si lo haces puedes llegar a quedar atrapado en ella, cuando lo haces, comienzas a perder tus recuerdos, comienzas a sucumbir ante la fuerza de velocidad, te vuelves uno con ella.

—¡Bobby tienes que recordar! Tu anillo, recuerda como obtuviste el anillo – es lo ultimo que puedo decir antes de volver por completo, me desvanezco ante él, y no tiene ni idea de que fue lo que paso, pero no tengo de otra, debo de seguir corriendo, tengo que encontrar a alguien más, mientras sigo corriendo, me veo a mí, mi traje comienza a gastarse, mi visor esta roto y algunas partes comienzan a romperse, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Cuando tenia veinticuatro años me volví un amante de las carreras, de la velocidad, fue cuando compre mi primer auto un Camaro GT-500, comencé a participar en carreras callejeras a las afueras de Royal Woods, me encantaba esa adrenalina; una noche estaba probando un nuevo tipo de nitro para el auto, salí a máxima velocidad, era una noche lluviosa, y entonces, sucedió, un rayo impacto contra mi auto y junto con los químicos del nitro me otorgaron mi velocidad, sin embargo, estuve en coma por nueve meses, cuando desperté podía moverme a la velocidad de la luz… fue un regalo, una alegría inundo mi vida, fue entonces que decidí tomar el manto de Accelerated Man, para inspirar a las personas y salvar mi ciudad, así como mi hermana kripnoniana lo hacía, no fue hasta que conocí al amor de mi vida, cuando fui digno de ser llamado Accelerated Man. Una chica que conocía desde mi infancia, Jordan Rosato.

Junto a mi hermana y Bobby, fundamos la Liga de Justicia de América, para hacerle frente a todas aquellas amenazas que no podríamos detener individualmente.

Con el tiempo fui mejorando mi velocidad, llegando incluso a romper la barrera del tiempo, llegando incluso a quedar atrapado en ella, justo como ahora, pero Jordan como mi pararrayos, siempre encontraba el camino a casa.

Sin embargo, un día, un viajero del tiempo, el capitán Rip Hunter viajo del futuro, para reclutar tanto héroes como villanos y poder hacerle frente a una amenaza de más atrás en el pasado, que en el futuro fue la causante de la muerte de la familia del capitán Hunter, pero, alguien fuera del tiempo, nos observaba, vio como se alteraba la línea temporal y cuando el capitán Hunter y su grupo de inadaptados habían conseguido poner el orden la línea temporal, y fue entonces cuando ese alguien ataco, mientras la línea de tiempo volvía a estabilizarse, alguien nos robo diez años, una década removida de nuestra vida, no sé cómo exactamente, pero héroes se volvieron novatos, los vínculos se perdieron… los legados fueron borrados, así como yo fui sacado de la realidad, ese alguien lleva esperando mucho tiempo tras nosotros y solo yo se esto, no puedo rendirme, por Jordan, por mi familia, por mis amigos, necesito encontrar a alguien, alguien que me pueda llévame a casa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que sea borrado para siempre.

Durante mi estadía en la fuerza de velocidad he sentido a alguien más atrapado aquí, pero por más que lo busco, no consigo verlo, mientras esto pasa veo alguien que quizás pueda recordarme, no soy el único que se ha percatado de la alteración de la realidad, Haiku, la amiga de Lucy, fue reclutada por Doctor Fate a los veintidós años, y ahora para mi sorpresa ella es la nueva Doctor Fate y así como yo, ha estado investigando acerca de lo que ha pasado.

Me aparezco en su torre y, a decir verdad, no se si esta asombrada o algo similar, el casco no me deja ver, pero no es tiempo de pensar en ello, debo de actuar.

—¡Haiku! Tú también te has percatado del cambio, se que puedes encontrarlos, encuentra a la Sociedad de Justicia de América, una guerra se aproxima y vamos a necesitarlos, encuentral… – Otra vez la fuerza de velocidad me jala, mi conexión no es tan fuerte, cada vez que lucho con la fuerza de velocidad mi cuerpo se debilita, siento como mis pulmones se queman, no se cuantas veces pueda hacer esto.

Además de Haiku, Lisa también se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado, pero también está perdida, lo único con lo que cuenta es con Darcy para salir del microverso, nunca aprobé que se convirtiera en Atom, pero eso jamás la detuvo, pero investigo más de lo que debía y ahora esta atrapada, parece que cada vez que alguien se acerca más a resolver este misterio simplemente desaparece.

He evitado el contacto con mi familia, porque se que me partirá el corazón el que no me reconozcan pero mis recuerdos comienzan a irse, tengo que ver a mi madre una ultima vez, ella me hizo mi primer traje, algo simple pero con todo su amor, era una bufanda gris, una chaqueta color vino, además de una gorra y lentes de alpinismo para evitar que descubrieran mi identidad, ahora esta pasando tiempo con Lily, ya casi llega a la edad en la que le da pena estar con sus padres.

Hago acto de presencia ante ellas, ambas se sobresaltan, mamá rápido se coloca frente a Lily para defenderla y mi mayor temor se vuelve realidad, no tiene ni idea de que se trata de mí.

—Hola mamá… es bueno ver que la edad te ha pegado bien – le digo a punta de llanto.

—Yo no… no te conozco y… no tengo hijos, solo tengo nueve hijas, pero ¿Quién eres? – Me respondió totalmente confundida.

—Solo… un amigo, solo quiero darte las gracias una ultima vez por haber creído en mi y para pedirte un favor, busca a Jordan y dile que… lo siento –

—Escucha no se quien seas… pero, ella… ella murió hace cinco años – Respondió mi madre bajando la mirada.

—¡NO! – Eso último, me destrozo por completo, mientras un rayo me comenzó a atravesar el pecho, una vez más la fuerza de velocidad me vuelve a condenar, pero esta vez, ya no opongo resistencia, ya nada me ata a este mundo, pero sinceramente, me niego a creerlo, a pesar de que no la he encontrado, la siento, esta por ahí, en algún lado, pero aun necesito tratar de ver a alguien más, advertirles de lo que se acerca, se que voy a morir en cualquier momento, por eso, espero que mi muerte sirva de algo, que le sirva a alguien y es ahí cuando lo veo, mi mejor amigo, la primera persona a la que le revele mis poderes, Clyde, de hecho fue el quien me dio el nombre, y ahora el también es un superhéroe, después de Plastic explotara, el salió gravemente herido, menos del 60% de su cuerpo se salvó, sus padres hicieron todo lo que pudieron y junto con ayuda de laboratorios Star consiguieron salvarle la vida, pero… lo convirtieron en algo más, lo convirtieron en Cyborg, pero más que ser mi amigo, se convirtió en mi hermano, cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria me regalo un reloj con una incrustación que decía _"Cada segundo es un regalo", _sin embargo, en un combate con los Rogues fue destruido.

Comienzo a sentir como mi cuerpo se desvanece y hago un ultimo intento, ya solamente para decir adiós, Clyde va en medio de la calle con su capucha puesta, todavía tiene miedo de que el mundo lo vea como es, espero que algún día se acepte como es.

Me aparezco frente a el en la calle, ya ni siquiera puedo tocar el piso, mi cuerpo esta empezando a fragmentarse, pero hare esto y luego podre irme en paz.

—Clyde, tu no sabes quien soy y no me recordaras, así que, esto es un hola y un adiós, antes de que digas algo, busca a Bobby, debes hacer que recuerde como obtuvo el anillo, se darán cuenta que la historia que esta mal, que esta rota, hay cosas que todos olvidaron, cosas que tu olvidaste, como a mí – Mis lagrimas comenzaban a salir, mis piernas ya se habían desvanecido por completo.

—No hay más tiempo Clyde, solo vengo a decirte gracias una ultima vez, por esta vida maravillosa, por creer en lo imposible y estar siempre a mi lado, hermano –

—Yo… no, no lo entiendo – Dijo Clyde atónito ante lo que estaba viendo.

—Espero que con suerte… algún día lo hagas… – mi pecho comienza a deshacerse, así como parte de mi rostro - Gracias por enseñarme que cada segundo regalo, adiós Clyde –

En ese momento un milagro sucedió, Clyde comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos y en un instante los abrió completamente y dijo – ¡¿Lincoln?! – rápidamente trato de tomarme del brazo y me jalo con todas sus fuerzas, parte de sus brazos comenzaron a quemarse, pero lo consiguió, me trajo de vuelta.

Caí de rodillas comencé a tocar mi cuerpo, no podía creerlo — Yo… estoy de vuelta, regrese – Volteo a verlo lleno de alegría – Me… me trajiste de vuelta.

Se quito la capucha — Lincoln… yo, lo siento… Dios, como pude haberte olvidado – se acerco a mi y me abrazo, debo admitir que había olvidado esa sensación.

—Ahora lo recuerdo todo, eres hijo de los Loud, un rayo te golpeo y te convertiste en Accelerated Man, fundaste la Liga, pero un día… un día desapareciste, ¿Cómo es que lo pude olvidar? – Me pregunto bastante afligido.

—No fue lo único que olvidaste Clyde, aun hay más, antes de que Hunter viniera yo tenia una vida diferente, todos la teníamos, no fue nuestra culpa todo esto, fue algo más, alguien más, más poderoso que cualquiera a quien hayamos enfrentado antes, más poderoso que el mismo Darkside, quien quiera que lo haya hecho, creo que lo hizo para debilitarnos, una guerra se aproxima Clyde, una guerra entre esperanza y desesperanza, y tenemos que prepararnos, cuando estaba atrapado sentí su presencia, pero por más que trate no pude verlo, sé que está ahí, en algún lado, esperando, preparando su próximo movimiento… nos están vigilando. –

Pero a lo lejos en un edificio, un encapuchado nos estaba observando, no me había percatado mientras estuvimos ahí.

—¿Ah?... Arsenal, no hay cámaras por ahí, así que si me dijeras que está ocurriendo seria de bastante ayuda… ¿Ah? ¿Jordan? ¿Estas ahí? – Dijo una voz a través del comunicador del encapuchado.

La encapuchada se quitó los binoculares que llevaba y dijo – Lo siento Artie, pero hay un chico nuevo en la ciudad, ¿listo para cazar velocistas de nuevo? –


	2. Amigos (Des)Conocidos

**Royal Woods**

22 de junio de 2019

Ha pasado una semana desde que Lincoln regreso a la realidad, todavía no ha hecho contacto con nadie de su familia o amigos, ha estado trabajando en la tienda de comics de Clyde, un lugar bastante acogedor para ellos dado a su gusto por las historietas, además de que es la tienda que abrieron juntos, mientras Clyde esta fuera tratando de contactar a Rusty, Zach y Liam, para que traten de recordar a Lincoln, este último, sigue observando el monitor, trata de encontrar a Jordan, buscando cualquier pista que lo lleve ante su amada, introduce _"Familia Rosato, desaparición" _obteniendo varios artículos, todos apuntando a que el barco naufrago hace cinco años cerca del mar de China, simplemente no puede creerlo, la chica que conoció no pudo haber acabado de esa manera, pero lo que más le intriga es saber por que el barco naufrago, hasta donde el sabe o recuerda su familia nunca estuvo en vuelta con la mafia o personas peligrosas como en su momento lo fue Maxwell Lord, Amanda Waller o Winslow Schott, pero no sabe que tanto a cambiado en esta realidad, sin embargo, tiene que dejar lo que está haciendo debido a que una chica rubia empieza a tocar la campanita sobre el mostrador, Lincoln se levanta y la voltea a ver, al instante ambos sienten una chispa no entienden lo que es, los confunde bastante, ninguno se reconoce, así que Lincoln decide tomar la palabra.

—Ho… Hola, bienvenida a Comic Castle, ¿te puedo apoyar con algo? – Dijo Lincoln de manera gentil, esperando que la voz le trajera algún recuerdo.

—Que tal, quería que me cobraras esta revista y esta soda – Respondió la chica colocando ambas cosas sobre el mostrador.

—Claro – Hasta cierto punto Lincoln se sintió decepcionado pero alegre de que no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo, la chica volvió a hablar.

—¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto antes – Cuestiono bastante curiosa mientras voltea a ver su gafete - ¿Lincoln? –

En ese momento el corazón latió un poco más rápido de lo usual, pero si dio cuenta que la chica acababa de leer su gafete – Si, soy nuevo, de hecho llevo una semana trabajando aquí, ¿vienes con frecuencia? – Pregunto Lincoln mientras terminaba de cobrarle a la chica.

—¡Si! Vengo cada semana, siempre compro ya sea una revista de mecánica o física… casi o más bien, nunca he comprado comics, pero Clyde es bastante amable y siempre tiene buenas ofertas – Explica la chica mientras voltea a ver el peculiar color de cabello del albino – Tienes un cabello bastante chistoso, ¿es natural o te lo pintas? Pareces un viejito – Bromeo la chica risueñamente.

Lincoln se rio un poco y sonriendo respondió – Siempre me dicen eso, de hecho, una vez un viejito se hizo pasar por mí y resolviendo tus dudas, es natural –

La chica entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocer Lincoln, pero por más que pensaba no encontraba alguna coincidencia – Oye… ¿no te conozco de algún lado? –

—No… no creo, quizás me confundes con alguien más… ¿a lo mejor conoces a Linka? – Respondió Lincoln haciendo reír a la chica – Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Tratando de contener un poco la risa y respirando profundamente – Me llamo La… - Sin embargo, no puede terminar la frase debido a que una joven pelirroja entra a la tienda, bastante molesta mientras habla por teléfono.

—¡Katherine ya te lo dije, no pienso cambiar mi nota, esa lunática esta suelta en la ciudad haciendo lo que le place y Patchy lo único que quiere en primera plana es a la chica de acero, las personas deben saber del peligro que representa Trickster! –

Lincoln y la chica voltean a verla y arquean su ceja bastante confundidos, mientras voltean a verse y continúan observando lo que ocurre.

—Ya se que soy la "novata" pero al menos considero yo, que mis historias son buenas, tú las has leído, lo sabes, todo lo que se te lo debo a ti, pero Patchy tiene una obsesión con engrandecer a los superhéroes, que deja de lado todo lo que ocurre frente a sus narices, hace un mes fue lo mismo, quise publicar la historia de como fue que Arsenal acabo con Red Death, pero me lo negó en cuanto leyó que se trataba de Arsenal, no quiere saber nada de ella, comienzo a pensar que odia a los vigilantes… sabes ignóralo el resto del día, mañana veré que hago, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias Kat – Termino la chica mientras guarda su teléfono en su bolsa, cierra los ojos y con su mano derecha se masajea la frente.

Lo ultimo que menciono la pelirroja, llamo la atención de Lincoln, así que, para tratar de hacerle platica, toma un refresco que tenia en su escritorio, se inclina un poco y le susurra a la rubia -Observa y aprende – A lo que la rubia se ríe y Lincoln le giña un ojo.

—¿Día difícil? – Pregunta Lincoln gentilmente mientras le ofrece el refresco.

—Como no tienes idea, mi jefe es un tonto, pero es la única editorial en Royal Woods y Great Lake no es opción – Responde la pelirroja mientras toma el refresco y se lo coloca en la frente, voltea a ver a Lincoln, ambos se miran a los ojos y por fracción de segundos la pelirroja pierde el conocimiento de lo que hacía, rápidamente regresa en si – Ah… ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Cristina, periodista – Termino de hablar la chica bastante entusiasmada y extendiendo su mano a lo que Lincoln corresponde el saludo.

—Sí, que lo eres – Responde Lincoln sin percatarse mucho de lo que dice, pero confirmando sus sospechas, ese vestido azul con franjas color aqua, los converse azules y esa diadema no podrían pertenecerle a nadie más que a ella.

—Ah ¿perdón? – Cuestiona Cristina un tanto confundida.

—¡Ah! Este… me refiero a que, te conozco, bueno, no te conocía en persona, pero ha… había escuchado de ti, he leído todos tus artículos, un gran fan – Dijo Lincoln controlando su nerviosismo, que realmente lo tomo por sorpresa, nunca le había pasado eso antes.

—¿De verdad? Vaya me alagas… en verdad – Respondió Cristina mientras se recogía el cabello de la cara y veía el gafete de Lincoln – Así que, tu eres Lincoln. –

—Si, Lincoln Lo… Pingrey, Lincoln Pingrey, vendedor de comics y lector de periódicos – Confirmo Lincoln tratando de evadir el apellido Loud, aun no era momento de que el resto del mundo supiera de él, aunque el usar el apellido Pingrey le da algo de miedo, no sabe si Cristina conocerá a Carol o quizás esta ultima es reconocía por algo.

—Ya veo, entonces Lincoln, ¿Cuál es tu favorita? – Pregunto un tanto de manera coqueta Cristina.

—Ah… ah, ¿a que te refieres? – Respondió un tanto nervioso.

—Ammm… ¿a mis historias? – Responde de manera sonriente Cristina.

—¡Ah! Si, si… las historias, pues hay varias, por ejemplo, la chica de fuego es bastante interesante, el reportaje que hiciste sobre The Question resulta bastante intrigante – Comenta Lincoln bastante emocionado, de una manera u otra un brillo en los ojos de Lincoln comenzaba a formarse.

—Jeje, gracias eres muy amable, es bueno ver que a las personas les agrada lo que hago, sabes, si qui… quieres un día podrías acompañarme a investigar acerca de nuestra chica en llamas – Ofrece Cristina un poco sonrojada.

—Me… me encantaría – Responde Lincoln sonriendo.

Por otro lado, la chica rubia solo observaba la escena y tenia que admitirlo, al albino no le salía tan mal el tratar a las chicas, pero aun hay algo de el que le intriga, pero tendrá que venir otro día para tratar de averiguarlo, sin embargo, el ambiente que comenzaba a generarse en el local se corta debido a una melodía proveniente del teléfono de Cristina, ella lo revisa y frunce el seño al darse cuenta de quien es el mensaje, pero si quiere conservar su trabajo tiene que ver de qué se trata.

—¿Pasa algo malo? – Pregunta preocupado Lincoln.

—No… solo mi jefe y sus quejas de siempre, por cierto, casi lo olvido, vine a recoger una figura del Chapulín Colorado, esta a mi nombre – Responde Cristina.

—Ah claro, voy a revisar en computadora, tu… ah, espera aquí – Contesta Lincoln mientras levanta los pulgares, pero chocando con una mesa en el proceso, provocando que Cristina se vuelva reír al igual que la rubia.

Lincoln finge que casi no le duele en golpe mientras se soba un poco, a pesar de ser la persona más rápida, aun es lento en varios aspectos.

—Lo hiciste bien campeón – Comenta la rubia mientras se ríe.

Lincoln con un poco de risa fingida le menciona - ¿No tienes otro lado al que ir? –

—De hecho, si, nos vemos luego Lincoln y deja de golpearte con las mesas ¿vale? - Concluye la rubia mientras alza su mano.

—Oye antes de que te vayas, no terminaste de decir tu nombre – Comenta Lincoln con curiosidad.

—¡Cierto! Me llamo Lana, bueno si eso es todo, nos vemos después – Termina de decir Lana, mientras sale de la tienda.

Lana, el nombre comenzaba a sonar en la cabeza del albino, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba alguna conexión con esa chica de 14 años con él, lo más cercano era que esa chica se parecía demasiado a Lola, llego a pensar que se trataba de ella, pero dado a lo que compro no tenía ningún sentido, dejando ese tema de lado, comenzó a revisar en la computadora y efectivamente, el pago estaba completo y Cristina era la propietaria, toma la caja de la figura y va a entregársela, pero antes se percata que en la computadora sale una alerta "Asalto en el banco de Royal Woods, advertencia metahumana", Lincoln sabe que debe apresurarse, rápido se acerca a Cristina y le entrega la caja.

—Mira, aquí tienes, ah… oye… amm tengo que cerrar un momento, tengo que ir a… entregar unos comics y voy un poco retrasado… - Trataba de explicar Lincoln para poder ir al banco.

—Ah, sí, claro, no te preocupes, pero igual gracias, fue un gusto conocerte Lincoln, espero verte luego, por cierto, ten esto - Entregándole un papel al albino.

—Ah, ¿Qué es esto? Preguntando bastante curioso.

—Mi número, ya sabes por si quieres acompañarme – Menciona Cristina mientras le guiña el ojo a Lincoln antes de salir de la tienda.

Lincoln se sonroja ante esto y apenas consigue levantar su mano en seña de despedida, pero no pierde de vista su objetivo, coloca el anuncio de cerrado en la tienda, va a la bodega, verifica que no haya nadie pasando frente a la tienda, extiende su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado, donde lleva un anillo con la forma de un rayo, de este se expulsa el traje de Lincoln y usando su velocidad se lo pone rápidamente, su visor se despliega de los auriculares del traje con el mensaje **"En Línea".**

—Bien, es momento de que el mundo conozca a Accelerated Man – Dice Lincoln en voz alta mientras sale corriendo del lugar, siente cada paso que cada, siente como el viento choca contra él, le agrada esa sensación, había olvidado como se sentía eso, observar a las personas moviéndose lentamente, mientras es el es libre de hacer lo que sea.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de Royal Woods, donde alguna vez fue la casa de la familia Rosato, en la parte subterránea del lugar, se había construido un bunker, una preocupación que el padre de Jordan había tomado por si se desataba una guerra nuclear, sin embargo, el bunker, se había convertido en el centro de operaciones de Jordan, desde ahí observaba lo que ocurría en la ciudad y al final del día tenia un lugar al que llegar.

Mientras ella seguía entrenando realizando barras, pero con salto incluido, su genio informático, Artie Simpson, observaba a través de las cámaras del banco, el asalto que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Oye se hay un robo en proceso, ¿no piensas ir? – Pregunta algo curioso Artie.

Jordan termina de hacer las barras cayendo en el concreto y mientras se limpia el sudor responde —Nah, algo me dice que el va a ir –

—¿Esta segura? Es un meta humano del que estamos hablando, quizás deberías ir – Sugiere Artie.

—Mmmmm… no va a ser necesario, Cyborg no esta en la ciudad, Supergirl esta por África y Green Lantern ni siquiera esta en la Tierra, va a ir el – Explica Jordan mientras se quita los guantes —¿Por cierto, de que metahumano se trata? –

—Veamos… es… Reaper – Responde Artie mientras observa su monitor.

—¿El hermano de Vibe? Pensé que esos idiotas de Terrifics lo habían atrapado – Menciona algo decepcionada Jordan.

—Pues ya ves que no – Artie observa el área del mapa y se percata de un punto que se esta moviendo a gran velocidad —Oye tu amigo, velocista se dirige al banco y… llevo algo que puedo hackear, por si te interesa – Concluye Artie.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es? – Preguntada intrigada, Jordan.

—Es… un visor… pero… es raro… el código de esa cosa… ni siquiera creo que exista o que sea posible – Explica Artie confundido.

—¿A que te refieres? – Pregunta Jordan, se notaba un poco la molestia en sus palabras.

—La tecnología en su visor, no es terrestre o al menos, si lo es, aun no se ha creado – Termina de decir Artie, provocando que Jordan se acerque a las computadoras y confirmar lo que dice.

Mientras tanto Lincoln hace acto de presencia en el banco, los rehenes que estaban recostados voltearon a verlo y comenzaron a sentir un miedo profundo.

Reaper voltea verlo, llevaba una mascara parecida a las de hockey, pero completamente negra y llevaba consigo una túnica negra —¡¿Red Death?! Creí, todos creímos, que Arsenal te había matado –

Lincoln bastante confundido no entiende las palabras de su adversario, ¿Quién rayos era Red Death?, pero en ese momento no le presta atención a eso – Escucha no se quien demonios sea Red Death pero estoy aquí para detenerte –

—Oh, así que otro héroe, muy bien – Menciona de manera retorcida Reaper, mientras que de su mano derecha se comienza a generar una guadaña de energía y de su mano izquierda solo una bola de energía.

Lincoln se percata de esto, sabe que debe actuar rápido y evitar que los civiles salgan heridos, comienza a analizar el lugar, pero de un segundo a otro, la bola de energía de Reaper, impacta en su pecho, estrellándolo contra la puerta del banco saliendo hasta la calle, rápido se incorpora, Reaper por su parte, también sale a la calle y se abalanza contra Lincoln con su guadaña, Lincoln reacciona rápido pero la guadaña consigue rasgarle parte de su brazo, en un movimiento rápido Lincoln le coloca un rodillazo en el abdomen a Reaper, dejándolo en el suelo, Lincoln se acerca para confirmar que lo dejo fuera de combate, pero Reaper expulsa una gran ola de energía, alejando a Lincoln de él, dándole la oportunidad de ponerse de pie, a su vez Lincoln se pone de pie, pero esta vez Reaper le apunta con ambas manos emanando de estas energía, Lincoln para evitarlo comienza a desfasar, provocando que la energía solo lo atraviese, corre hasta Reaper, conectándole un golpe en la cara y mientras caía, Lincoln comienza alrededor de el y antes de que impacte en el concreto le lanza un rayo, lanzándolo hacia una pared y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Lincoln entra al banco para asegurarse de que nadie requiera atención y medica y confirmar que todo este en orden.

—¿Se encuentran todos bien? – Cuestiona Lincoln mientras mantenía su rostro vibrando para que nadie pudiese reconocerlo, sin embargo, no obtiene la respuesta que el desearía la mayoría estaba muerta del miedo, le tenían más miedo a la amenaza que el representaba que a lo que Reaper fue, Lincoln no lo entiende del todo, pero sin duda tiene que ver con el tal Red Death. Moviéndose rápidamente, inspecciona que las personas no hayan sufrido alguna lesión, para su fortuna, así fue, sale del banco toma el cuerpo de Reaper y sale corriendo a Laboratorios Star, Clyde le había comentado con antelación que ahí encerraban al metahumanos que iban capturando.

De regreso en el bunker, Jordan y Artie analizaban la batalla que tuvo el velocista con Reaper.

—Pues… yo diría que es de los nuestros, además lo venció rápido… y ¡viste eso! Lanzo un rayo, es genial – Comenta Artie mientras se recarga contra su silla.

—No lo sé, Red Death no sabia hacerlos y este sujeto lo hace como pan caliente, no me agrada, eso lo vuelve más peligroso… tenemos que seguir monitoreándolo, ¿ahora a donde va? – Pregunta Jordan.

—Aparentemente a Laboratorios Star – Responde Artie.

Lincoln ingresa velozmente en los laboratorios, se dirige al nivel tres donde le indicaron estaban las celdas, en un movimiento rápido abre una de las celdas disponibles y antes de volverla a cerrarla, acerca su dedo al pecho de Reaper dándole una pequeña descarga y reanimándolo, sale corriendo y cierra la puerta, Lincoln se coloca frente a él de brazos cruzaos y este a su vez se pone de pie.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién esta debajo de esa mascara? – Pregunta un tanto intrigado Lincoln.

Esta gira un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda —¿No hubiera sido más fácil para ti, haberte fijado? –

—Lo es, pero la tienes puesta por algo, respeto la identidad secreta, no importa si eres de los buenos o de los malos, la mayoría de los sujetos a los que me he enfrentado suelen ir sin máscara, entonces, te escucho – Explica Lincoln de manera seria.

Unos segundos pasan hasta que Reaper decide quitarse la máscara, exponiendo un esponjado cabello carmesí, un poco de acné en su cara, pero sobre todo algo que Lincoln entendía a la perfección, el rostro de un niño asustado que no ha tenido la instrucción ni la guía para usar adecuadamente sus poderes, pero a pesar de todo esto, Lincoln esta sorprendido de que se tratase de Rocky, el hermano de Rusty.

Sin embargo, la cara de Rocky pasa del desconcierto a el miedo total, un portal se abre a la espalda de Lincoln, este también se percata de esto, se voltea rápido, de este sale un chico con cabello carmesí al igual que Rocky, y le asesta una patada en la cara a Lincoln derribándolo.

—¡Escucha, no se quien seas, pero aléjate de mi hermano! – Dijo es chico mientras mantenía sus manos abiertas apuntando hacia Lincoln.

Mientras Lincoln esta en el suelo, del portal salen Clyde, Zach y un chico de cabello anaranjado, pero, por alguna razón el chico no tenia rostro, es como si una capa de piel cubriera cualquier extremidad, Clyde al ver lo que estaba sucediendo grita – ¡Alto Rusty! ¡Es… ese es Lincoln –

—¿De verdad? Por como lo describías parecía impenetrable – Comenta Rusty, mientras extiende la mano hacia Lincoln, este accede ante el gesto, pero antes de que pudieran tocarse, algo pasa, Lincoln le da una descarga eléctrica a Rusty, estampándolo contra la pared.

—¡Au! Lincoln, ¿Por qué me tienes que electrocutar? Ya te he dicho que no me… - Rusty se da cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se retira los lentes y voltea a ver a los a Lincoln – ¿Lincoln? No lo entiendo, te conozco… se tu nombre… pero no sé cómo… - Dice Rusty un tanto preocupado pero aliviado a la vez.

—Te lo explicare… a todos – Volteando a ver a sus amigos.

Lincoln comienza a caminar en dirección a Zach – Hola amigo… ¿puedo? – Preguntando Lincoln indicando que lo iba a tocar y exactamente como paso con Rusty, una descarga se genera entre ellos, Zach cae de rodillas, pero al instante comenzó a recordar todo, los momentos que paso con Lincoln, recuerdos del equipo trabajando juntos, pero ahora también estaba Lincoln.

Por último, Lincoln se acerca a Liam, aunque le cuesta trabajo saber como se siente debido a que no tiene rostro – Y… a ti ¿Qué te ocurrió Liam? – Pregunta con bastante intriga.

Liam se retira una especie de capa de piel de su rostro, revelando sus facciones físicas, pero se veía bastante cansado, tenia los ojos rojos y le colgaban unas ojeras bastantes intensas.

—Wow… en serio te ha ido mal… lo siento – Comenta Lincoln bastante apenado, ambos no pierden el tiempo, extienden sus manos y como en los casos anterior una descarga se genera, sin embargo, esta vez ninguno de los dos salió volando, quizás se haya tratado de la fuerza mental con la que Liam cuenta, sin embargo, este último, comienza a respirar más agitadamente de lo normal. Mientras esto ocurre, Rusty decide retirar de ahí, la celda de su hermano, no sin antes advertirle – Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. –

—Bien, ahora que todos nos recordamos a todos, ¿Qué dicen si nos ponemos al día? – Sugiere Clyde con bastante alegría.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar chicos… por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Stella? – Agrega Lincoln, sin embargo, los demás en la habitación no pueden evitar bajar la mirada al escuchar el nombre, Lincoln nota que algo anda mal y vuelve a preguntar - ¿Qué ocurre? –

—Hace tres años que no la vemos, lo ultimo que supimos, fue que iría a África, pero no hemos vuelto a obtener conocimiento acerca de su paradero – Explica Liam.

—Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, es momento de que la Liga resurja – Dice Lincoln con bastante optimismo y alzando su puño.

—Ah… Lincoln, en esta realidad… nos llamamos Terrifics – Agrega Rusty.


	3. Perspectiva Primera Parte

**Perspectiva Primera Parte **

Great Lake City

23 de junio, 11:31 P.M.

Un hombre corre despavorido entre el pasillo de una fábrica en total oscuridad, sabe que correr no servirá de nada, pero si alguno de sus compañeros ha decidido hablar para mantenerse con vida, entonces, tal vez, tenga el tiempo suficiente para huir.

A pesar de que las estrellas lo acompañan, nada le sirve para mantener la calma, ni si quiera el pensar que su hija, montada en alguna de ellas que lo guía y lo protege; su cuerpo comienza a cansarse, sabe que en cualquier momento se desmayara, la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas y siente como el sudor recorre su cuerpo.

Consigue ponerse en cubierto detrás de unos barriles, la adrenalina comienza a amenorar y los golpes generados al momento de huir se hacen presentes, posiblemente ya tenga alguna costilla rota o varios esguinces a lo largo de ambas piernas, el sujeto se retira su boina y se limpia el sudor de la cara con ella, dejando ver su cabello desmarañado color negro y su bigote en similares condiciones.

Comienza a sentir cómo el cansancio lo domina, ya no puede mantener la vista abierta por más tiempo y solo siente como se queda dormido contra los tambos.

—¡Aaaahhh! –

Los gritos de horror de uno de sus compañeros provocan que reaccione, si quiere vivir un día más debe salir de la fabrica y llegar hasta la furgoneta, vuelve a tomar aire, se reincorpora y sale corriendo, en el camino se golpea con varios tubos, a su vez, piensa en que podría hacerle ella, sabe que nunca deja supervivientes, es una maquina de muerte andante, quizás podría negociar con ella, pero en el fondo se cuestiona ¿Por qué dejarlo vivir? ¿No ha hecho más que daño desde que trabaja con Black Mask?

Una flecha impacta en su hombro derecho, provocando que caiga a tan solo unos pasos de la salida, el sujeto se voltea, en sus ojos se divisa el miedo total, observa como una encapuchada se impulsa del barandal de la segunda planta y se avienta hacia donde esta el, la luz de la luna le permite observar mejor el color verde del traje, los brazaletes de cuero, así como, ciertas manchas rojas que recubren casi en su totalidad las botas negras.

El sujeto haciendo grandes esfuerzos se arrastra tratando de llegar a la puerta, dejando a su paso un camino de sangre carmesí, la encapuchada comienza a caminar hasta el, toma su cuchillo de su pierna izquierda y lo incrusta en el muslo derecho del sujeto, este no puede evitar gritar del dolor, por su parte la encapuchada, gira un poco el cuchillo provocando aun más dolor en el tipo.

—¡Para! ¡Te diré lo que quieras solo, para, por favor! – Suplica el sujeto al borde del llanto.

La encapuchada retira su cuchillo y se acerca a la oreja del sujeto —No te lo pienso repetir, ¿Dónde está ella? –

—¡¿Qu-que?! No sé de quién habl… ¡Ahhh! – La encapuchada retira su cuchillo del mulso de manera abrupta lanzado un camino de sangre a su paso, mientras incrusta su cuchillo en el muslo restante.

—Solo lo haces más complicado para ti, última oportunidad, ¿Dónde está la hija de Slade Wilson? – Exige la encapuchada.

—Esta bien… hablare… solo no me claves ese cuchillo otra vez – Suplica el sujeto – Se corre el rumor, de que Deathstroke la llevo a China…–

—¿Por qué Slade la llevaría a China? – Cuestiona la encapuchada mientras le retuerce un poco el cuchillo.

—¡Ah!... No lo sé… hay quien dice que quiere formar un ejército… otros que insinúan que quiere hacer un trato con los gorilas, unos más piensan que fue para entrenarla, en verdad no sé nada – Suplica el hombre.

—De acuerdo… lárgate de aquí – Responde la encapuchada mientras retira el cuchillo del sujeto y comienza a alejarse lentamente de ahí.

El hombre a pesar de estar desangrándose lentamente se siente agradecido de permanecer con vida, logra reincorporarse como puede, voltea a verla, se mantiene recta, aparte del traje cuero lo único que sobre sale es él fleco castaño, atrancándose de la pared comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Crédulo – La encapuchada toma de su carcaj una flecha, la coloca en su arco disparándola a gran velocidad, estampándose de manera violenta contra el cuello del sujeto.

El tipo apenas consigue llevar sus manos al cuello mientras siente como la sangre comienza a brotar entre sus manos, su cuerpo se estrella contra la pared, mientras se desliza lentamente hasta el suelo dejando a su paso un camino de sangre.

La encapuchada sale del lugar y camina tranquilamente en el estacionamiento de la fábrica, observando los grandes charcos de agua en lugar, la luz de la luna crea unos reflejos fantásticos, le da un poco de nostalgia por los años que paso en la isla.

Mientras se dirige a su moto comienza a pensar acerca de las palabras del sujeto, quizás sean solo rumores, pero en el tiempo que conoció a Slade, sabe que no es alguien que acostumbre trabajar en equipo y lo que más le intriga es saber para que usara a su hija.

—¿Noche larga o solo fue un paseo rutinario? – Comenta una voz femenina, entre la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Santiago? – Cuestiona de manera frívola sin voltear a verla.

La chica se hace visible, dejando su tez morena y un cabello tan oscuro y brilloso como la noche, reluciendo un gran antifaz morado y un traje de cuero azul fuerte con franjas moradas dejando al descubierto un espacio en forma de rombo en su vientre reluciendo su ombligo.

—Oh, vamos Arsenal, estamos en uniforme, sabes que me puedes decir Huntress – Responde la chica de manera segura.

—Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – Vuelve a cuestionar molesta la encapuchada.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre, un trabajo por ahí uno para allá, pero en esta ocasión mi jefa quiere saber donde tienes el cuerpo de cierto velocista que atormentaba la ciudad hace algunas semanas, ¿te suena? – Alardea la chica mientras se mira las uñas de su mano izquierda.

—Ya veo, y ¿si les digo...? ¿Me convertiré en una vigilante certificada? – Se burla la encapuchada volteando a verla.

—No, posiblemente no… pero podrías evitar que el gobierno te tenga de objetivo y manden a Supergirl cualquier día por ti – Sugiere la chica.

—¿Evitar? Pensé que ya lo estaba… estoy bastante decepcionada, sinceramente – Vuelve a burlarse mientras se cruza los brazos.

—Sí… Arsenal, el momento de bromas ya paso ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? – Dice de nuevo la chica en un tono más serio.

—Escúchame, en primer lugar, no se quien rayos sea tu jefa, A.R.G.U.S. y yo, no nos llevamos bien y en segundo, no me interesa si fuera Supergirl, Green Lantern o alguno de tus amigos en mallas, no te lo voy a entregar – Responde la encapuchada de manera seria, mientras baja la mirada y gracias a la luz de la luna un brillo atemorizante se despliega de sus ojos.

—Bueno… nadie dirá que no trate de ser amable – Huntress le lanza un golpe a Arsenal, pero esta lo detiene, se voltean a ver y una leve sonrisa se forma en el rostro de ambas.

La encapuchada la empuja y de un momento a otro ambas consiguen tomar sus respectivas armas, Arsenal tomar su arco y prepara una flecha apuntando al rostro de Huntress, mientras esta toma su ballesta y apunta de igual forma al rostro de su rival.

—Es momento de comprobar que tan al nivel esta mi imitación barata que hizo A.R.G.U.S. – Comenta con burla Arsenal.

Huntress frunce la seño ante esto y ambas lanzan sus flechas cochando a mitad del trayecto, Huntress se impulsa y le lanza un derechazo a Arsenal, esta se gira evitando el golpe toma su brazo y le da un golpe en el abdomen.

Huntress trata de contener el dolor, observa a Arsenal y rápidamente desliza su pierna su pierna derribándola, se reincorpora y trata de asentarle una patada en la cara, pero Arsenal consigue girar justo a tiempo evitando el golpe y colocándose de pie al instante.

Ambas se voltean a ver, se colocan en guardia y caminan de manera circular sin dejar de verse.

—No te instruyeron mal niña, pero llevo prisa – Comenta Arsenal mientras toma una flecha y comienza a correr en dirección de Huntress, esta ultima se percata de esto y antes de que le asentara el ataque, se impulsa y salta sobre ella bajándole la capucha en el proceso, apenas cae, rápidamente voltea a verla confiada.

Por su parte Arsenal, comenzaba a fruncir la seño cada vez con más fuerza mientras su respiración aumentaba estrepitosamente.

—Deberían darme un premio por esto, ¿no crees? Desenmascare a la todopoderosa e intocable Arsenal solo para ver que es… - En ese momento Arsenal había dado media vuelta regalándole una mirada llena de odio, sin embargo, Huntress seguía atónita ante lo que veía, el cabello castaño lo delataba todo y no era como que el maquillaje verde alrededor de sus ojos sirviese de mucho —J-Jordan… creí que… creí que estabas muerta –

—Ya has visto demasiado, hora de acabar esto – Susurra Jordan.

—Espera, puedo ayudarte, sé que no éramos exactamente amigas, pero no tenemos que hacer esto – trata de calmar Huntress a Jordan mientras alza las manos al nivel de su cara.

Pero hace caso omiso del este último comentario y le lanza un golpe a gran velocidad al rostro de Huntress, esta consigue protegerse con sus brazos pero rápidamente Jordan le asienta un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire por completo, Huntress lleva sus manos a su estómago; pero sin dudarlo dos veces Jordan toma el rostro de Huntress con su mano izquierda y la estrella contra el piso para después correr mientras la arrastra tallándola contra el suelo hasta toparse con la pared de la fabrica y volver a poner de pie, sin embargo, ya había sido muy maltratada y lo único que consigue es darle un cabezazo en la nariz obligándola retroceder.

—Jordan, no hagas esto, debe haber otra manera – Alcanza a decir Huntress con las fuerzas que le quedan, realmente la han herido en varios sentidos, para llegar a negociar con su contrincante mientras trata de ponerse en guardia, sin embargo, obtiene el resultado previsto, Jordan con la nariz sangrando la sigue mirando con la misma frialdad, una vez más se lanza contra ella, Huntress le lanza una patada al rostro pero Arsenal la detiene y comienza apretarla con fuerza para después jalarla desequilibrando por completo a Huntress derribándola.

Con Huntress en el suelo agonizante de dolor, Jordan se cuestiona si matarla será buena idea, por lo que decide tomar con su mano derecha su rodilla y violentamente le flexiona su pierna hacia dentro rompiéndole la pierna, provocando los gritos llenos de desesperación y dolor de Huntress.

Con su rival prácticamente fuera de combate Jordan aun sabe que es un riesgo, se coloca encima de ella y comienza a molerla a golpes en el rostro, uno tras otro, cada uno con más fuerza e ira.

Jordan se reincorpora y se limpia la sangre del rostro, pese a no recibir mucho daño está bastante cansada, recoge su arco del suelo y se vuelve a poner la capucha, camina hasta su moto y se coloca su casco.

—¡Jordan! ¡Jordan! ¡Por Dios, dime que no la mataste! – Comenta Artie a través del comunicador bastante exaltado.

—Tranquilo… no la mate, solo la lastime mucho, supo quién era no me podría permitir que lo contara – Responde Jordan mientras pasa a lado del cuerpo de Huntress para acelerar su moto después.

—Sí… vi un poco a través de las cámaras, pero hay que darle crédito, te quito la capucha – Agrega Artie.

—Artie –

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cállate –

—Entiendo, no fue el mejor comentario que se me pudo ocurrir y ¿ahora qué? – Cuestiona Artie.

—Pues ahora sabemos que Slade ni siquiera está en el país, pero aún quedan algunas ratas que podrán decirnos algo, además borra cualquier video o audio de hace un momento, no quiero romperles la cara a más personas– Responde Jordan.

—Claro, yo me encargo… pero… sabes que este pequeño incidente no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, ¿verdad? – Comenta Artie con un poco de preocupación.

—Ahh… lo sé, pero el sabía que no lo obedecería, como sea, yo me encargo cuando llegue, nos vemos al amanecer – Agrega Jordan.

…

Royal Woods

24 de junio, 6:20 P.M.

—¡Salud! – Gritan los cuatro chicos chocando sus vasos.

Después de un día bastante agobiante, los chicos decidieron visitar la pizzería local para celebrar que Lincoln esta de vuelta, todos con su ropa de civiles sentados alrededor de una mesa circular en un gran sillón de cuero color negro.

Pese a la alegría que le provoca compartir tiempo con sus amigos, para Lincoln, estar en el lugar le provoca nostalgia, pero no de buena manera, ver a la chica en el mostrador le recuerda a Lori, ojalá estuviera con él para aconsejarlo e incluso regañarlo, sin embargo, eso ya no será posible, el no fue lo bastante rápido.

—¿Lincoln?... ¡Lincoln! – Grita Liam, quien pese a su condición física consiguió erradicar por completo el cansancio en su rostro.

—Umm… ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Responde saliendo de su trance aún con su refresco en mano.

—Te estaba preguntando sobre qué tan rápido eres – Explica Liam.

—Ammmm… de hecho, no lo sé con exactitud, ahora que lo pienso; al comienzo no le tome importancia, luego de que Lisa descubriera mi secreto fue cuando empezamos a hacer pruebas de que tan rápido podía correr, de hecho, la primera vez me quede atrapado en la fuerza de velocidad – Explica Lincoln bastante relajado.

—¿Cómo esta vez? – Pregunta Zach.

—Sí… - Responde Lincoln bajando la mirada, pero inmediatamente vuelve a alegrarse, al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando —Pero, díganme algo, ¿Cómo se volvieron superhéroes? De Rusty y Clyde no tengo duda, pero vaya que ustedes me sorprendieron, originalmente ninguno se dedicó a esto –

—Bueno yo… mi abuelo trabajaba para el gobierno durante la guerra fría, un científico desarrollo un… bueno yo le digo parche, que sería usado para tratar las heridas de las personas, sin embargo, asesinaron al científico y la única muestra se la quedo mi abuelo, la uso por un tiempo para misiones encubierto, cuando se retiró, decidió que lo mejor sería guardarla, mí papá nunca la uso ya que no le vio utilidad, en cambio, yo, creí que sería divertido jugar al agente secreto y no te lo voy a negar luego de un año… estoy bastante complacido — Concluye de explicar Liam bastante contento.

—Vaya… conozco a alguien que amaría saber sobre tu origen – Bromea Lincoln.

—¿Hablas de la reportera? Amigo su investigación estuvo un cincuenta porciento acertada, me da miedo saber cómo obtiene la información y se supone que el detective soy yo – Alardea Liam mientras toma su refresco.

—Ya lo creo… aunque a mí me agrada – Comenta Lincoln subiendo y bajando los hombros.

—Lincoln, te tiene que agradar es la misma Cristina que te gustaba de niño – Agrega Clyde.

—Jeje, sí de hecho, el otro día fue a la tienda y tuvimos uno de esos momen… amm paso algo, dejémoslo así; admito que fue agradable verla otra vez – Explica Lincoln un poco apenado y sonrojado ante la mirada de sus amigos.

—Apenas saliste y ya estas buscando chicas, tú no tienes remedio y pesaba que el exagerado era Rusty – Broma Zach.

—No, no es eso, solo que… no sé, solo paso, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿Qué hay de ti Zach? ¿cuál fue tu odisea para volverte Mister Terrific? – Comenta bastante curioso Lincoln.

—Mmmm, por donde empiezo… de hecho, en parte se lo debo a Lisa, me topé con ella hace un año en una convención, a decir verdad, no me queda claro si me vio muy tonto o como el candidato indicado, el punto es que un día fui a laboratorios S.T.A.R. me coloco una especie de casco dijo que se llamaba el pensador, después unos días, ¡buala! tenia el intelecto de Einstein, las esferas que uso, yo las diseñe – Termina de explicar Zach.

—Ya veo, je, es divertido, ¿no creen? Pasamos de ser la presa fácil de los bullys en la escuela a los defensores del pueblo – Comenta Lincoln con alegría.

—Sí, espero que estemos a la altura, aunque es una lastima que Rusty aún no llegue – Agrega Clyde.

—Por cierto, ¿A dónde fue? – Cuestiona Zach.

—Se quedo a hablar con su hermano dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde – Explica Liam detenidamente.

—¿Y quién hizo los trajes? – Pregunta Lincoln emocionado.

—Los padres de Clyde, bueno el de Rusty y mío, Liam solo se limitó a usar un traje color azul – Contesta Zach mientras toma una rebanada de pizza.

—Hablando de hermanos metahumanos, el origen metahumano… ¿sigue siendo la exposición del acelerador de Laboratorios S.T.A.R. el año pasado, cierto? – Pregunta intrigado Lincoln.

—Sí, eso no ha cambiado, bueno la única anomalía sería Red Death por lo que dijiste – Responde Clyde.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Quién es? Desde que llegue todo el mundo me lo recuerda – Cuestiona Lincoln.

—Nunca lo supimos, nos enfrentamos como cuatro veces con el y todas las veces batió el suelo con nosotros incluso con tu hermana – Explica Liam.

—Usaba una armadura roja con detalles color vino, en el pecho tenía un murciélago con un rayo en el medio, también usaba un casco e igual lo cubría completamente, era un demonio – Agrega Zatch.

—Y… ¿Cómo lo vencieron? – Pregunta Lincoln.

—Nosotros no. Arsenal junto con Spartan lo hicieron, debió de inyectarle algún sedante y sin pensarlo, le atravesó el corazón y la cabeza – Explica Clyde.

—¿Arsenal? ¿Quién es? – Vuelve a preguntar Lincoln aún con más curiosidad.

—Quizás te parezca redundante pero tampoco lo sabemos, no tiene mucho que llego, pero no trabaja con nadie bueno, hasta hace poco se le unió Spartan, es terca y fría, le ofrecimos que se uniera al equipo, pero dijo que solo le estorbaríamos —Agrega Zatch.

Todo esto sin duda es un nuevo mundo para Lincoln trata de analizar cada detalle que le comparten sus amigos, pero hay un detalle que le llama la atención – Espera… ¿terca? –

—A sí, es una chica – Concluye Liam.

Después de media hora de anécdotas entre camaradas y con varias pizzas consumidas por Lincoln, Clyde se acerca a la barra para pagar todo lo que consumieron.

—La cuenta por favor y tres pizzas de carnes frías para llevar por favor – Solicita Clyde a la camarera —Si llegamos sin comida, Rusty es capaz de mandarnos al otro lado del mundo si llegamos con las manos vacías – Esto susurrándolo para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, afuera del local las personas comenzaban a correr y gritar, llamando la atención de los chicos, Lincoln se acerca a Clyde y le comenta —Nosotros nos adelantamos, tu termina de pagar. Bien chicos, vámonos –

—Espera, toma esto – Comenta Zach mientras le lanza una peluca color rojo.

—¿Y esto para que o qué? – Comenta Lincoln confundido mientras observa la peluca.

—Ya se que te gusta presumir tu peculiar color de cabello, pero eres nuevo en todos los sentidos, por lo que si llega un peliblanco a la ciudad y el nuevo héroe tiene el cabello, creo que seria muy sencillo asumir de quien se trata ¿no crees? Además, solo te la vas a poner cuando lleves el traje – Explica Zach lleno de confianza.

Lincoln entra al baño para colocarse su traje, mientras que Zach cierra su chaqueta negra, quitarse los lentes y colocarse una imagen de cuero en forma de T en el rostro y Liam se limita a colocarse un sombrero azul y su piel postiza, una vez listos salen los tres del lugar, comienzan a observar la calle tratando de encontrar el origen del disturbio y enfrente de ellos aterriza un lagarto gruñendo a las personas ignorando aparentemente a los chicos.

—Excelente es Killer Croc, vamos a seguirlo, Linc ¿nos llevas? – Comenta con gran emoción Zach.

—De acuerdo, no es uno de los míos… pero oye un villano es un villano, así que sujétense – Agrega Lincoln con emoción mientras toma de la cintura a sus amigos y comienza a correr detrás de Croc y si hay algo que le llama la atención es la potencia con la que salta y la velocidad con la que lo hace, trata de moderar su velocidad para que no lo detecte, sin embargo, Croc se desvía hacia el parque y cerca del centro se voltea obligando a Lincoln a detenerse.

Rápidamente Liam saca su arma y comienza a dispararle a Croc, pero las balas no provocan mayor molestia en el generando caras de preocupación en los chicos, Croc molesto por esto se avienta sobre Lincoln estrellándolo contra un árbol para después gruñirle en la cara pero una esfera gris se estrella contra su rostro arrogándolo varios metros a la derecha de Lincoln, para después aterrizar en la mano de Zach —Bien, todo tuyo – Comenta Zach mientras se cruza de brazos y le sonríe a Lincoln.

Lincoln se pone de pie —Bien ya entendí, no me importa ensuciarme las manos. Muy lagartija ven aq… -

Pero un golpe a la cara interrumpe a Lincoln y lo vuelve a derribar, pero rápidamente se vuelve a poner en pie y le da un golpe en el pecho se mueve rápidamente atrás de el y le da una patada.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? – Comenta Liam.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo escuchaste ayer? Se ha enfrentado a cosas peores que Killer Croc, estoy seguro de que puede con él, pero lo más importante, es que ya no estoy en el fondo del escalafón – Explica Zach mientras avienta su esfera hacia arriba.

Varias personas que estaban pasando por la zona, se ven atraídos por el combate pese al riesgo que este supone, entre ellos Cristina quien no tarda en sacar su cámara y libreta.

Mientras tanto Lincoln se impulsa con su pie derecho, girando al mismo tiempo el izquierdo tratando de darle una patada en el rostro a Croc, pero este se anticipa y toma su pierna con su boca meneándolo hacia los lados para finalmente estrellarlo contra la tierra.

—¡Ouuu! – Pronuncian al mismo tiempo los chicos al ver el golpe mientras hacen una mueca.

—Accelerated Man, lo estás haciendo mal, se supone que debes hacerte a un lado – Grita Liam en un tono entre burla y preocupación.

—¡Sí! Funciona mejor si tu derribas al monstruo en vez de que el te derribe a ti – Agrega Zach colocando su mano a manera de pared a la altura de su boca.

—¡Y si trata de morderte, no se lo permitas! – Comenta Liam con euforia.

—¿Seguro qué esta no es tu primera vez? – Cuestiona Zach con burla.

Lincoln comienza a correr alrededor de Croc con la intención de lanzarle un rayo, pero esta estira su brazo ocasionando de Lincoln choque y caiga con ello, se vuelve a poner en pie y lo golpea en la cara mientras grita con algo de sarcasmo —¡Muy divertidos amigos! –

Mientras tanto, Clyde aterriza a lado de Liam e igual que Zach se cruza de brazos y observa la pelea de Lincoln.

—Cuando vienen mis primos solemos pelearnos en el lodo para ver quien es más fuerte, pero, nada como esto… nosotros lo hacemos peor – Comenta Liam con orgullo.

Lincoln le suelta una ráfaga de golpes desequilibrando a Killer Croc, este se vuelve a abalanzar sobre él, pero Lincoln consigue retenerlo colocando su brazo frente a su cuello y reteniendo con el otro el golpe que iba hacia a él, forcejeando al mismo tiempo con él, mientras Clyde grita —¡Vas muy bien Accelerated Man! –

Lincoln decidido le da un rodillazo en el abdomen, obligándolo a retroceder, del cuerpo de Lincoln comienzan a emanar varios rayos, cierra sus puños y voltea a ver a Croc —Muy bien feo, acabemos con esto, ¡aahh!

….

En Laboratorios S.T.A.R., Rusty, aún con su traje de Vibe puesto a excepción de los lentes, observa con seriedad la celda donde se mantiene su hermano mientras Rocky solo se limita a quedarse sentado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a regañar al menos? – Comenta molesto Rocky.

Rusty suelta un suspiro y se soba la frente —No me a servir de nada regañarte Rocky, pero no me cabe en la cabeza que fue lo que estabas pensando para asaltar ese banco –

—¿Te preguntas que estaba haciendo? ¡Lo único que no has hecho en un maldito año! Ayudar a nuestro padre. Rusty se esta muriendo y tu solo juegas al superhéroe. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? – Reclama Rocky bastante molesto.

—Calmarte, pensar claramente las cosas y pasar el tiempo que quede con papá. Rocky, me he pasado todo el año rompiéndome la espalda trabajando tratando de conseguir el dinero, si he ayudado a las personas por algo se me otorgo este poder, pero no pienso cobrarles. Admito que al inicio considere seriamente robar un banco… pero no me iba a rebajar a eso – Explica Rusty a punta de llanto.

—¿O sea que yo soy el malo, porque yo si tengo los pantalones para hacer lo necesario? – Responde Rocky enojado.

—Rocky no se trata de eso, se que papá no fue exactamente el padre perfecto, pero mis amigos me ayudaron, incluso unos que ni siquiera recordaba, me pusieron en el camino correcto y quiero hacer… —

—¡Pero tu me dejaste con él! Soy como soy, porque tengo un padre desinteresado, quería aprender contigo, que fuéramos Vibe y Reaper contra el mundo, pero a la primera oportunidad ¡te fuiste con ellos! Y aun así no quiero perderlo Rusty, siempre hemos sido tú, el y yo — Grita Rocky derramando lagrimas mientras se deja caer en el suelo.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, yo tampoco quiero perderlo, pero lo detectamos muy tarde, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptarlo y hacer que se vaya en paz no podemos volver atrás y cambiar el principio, pero puedes comenzar donde estas y cambiar el final – Responde Rocky con la voz cortada.

—Quizás… quizás tengas razón, ¿crees que sea mucho pedir que me des un abrazo? – Pregunta Rocky tratando de sonreír y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Rusty suelta un gran suspiro y camina hasta la tabla de comando, colocando tres dedos en lo que parce una tuerca digital, la gira hacia la derecha y la celda comienza a abrirse verticalmente, Rusty se inca y le da un abrazo a su hermano formándose una sonrisa de ambos, pero el cuerpo de Rocky comienza a desvanecerse haciendo que Rusty reaccione de inmediato mientras escucha que la celda se cierra.

—Vibración espejo hermano una habilidad que aprendí hace poco, admito que fue agradable abrazarte, pero tengo que salvar a papá, yo no me voy a dar por vencido como tú y ni tu ni nadie va a pararme — Exclama Rocky mientras se limpia las lágrimas y se coloca su casco.

Rusty rápidamente se pone de pie y golpea el cristal, pero sabe que es inútil —¡Noo! Eres mejor que esto hermano, todavía creo en ti –

Pero no sirve de nada, Rocky cierra la compuerta y regresa la celda a su sitio para salir al instante del lugar.

…

Por otro lado, en el bunker de Jordan, Artie se encuentra tirado en el sillón observando los estantes donde está puesto el traje de Jordan y el de Spartan, mientras avienta una pelota contra ellos, pero se detiene al escuchar que alguien baja en el elevador, de el sale un hombre de unos 47 años, de pelo marrón y con algunas entradas gracias a la edad, Artie nota la molestia en su rostro y comprende que no puede ser nada bueno.

—¡¿Dónde está?! Por el amor de Dios, Artie ¿Dónde esta Jordan? – Exige el hombre bastante molesto.

—E-esta en la habitación de las pelotas, pero, n-no creo que sea buena interrumpirla ahora, ya saber tiene las flechas con ella — Responde Artie bastante nervioso, pero al ver que el tipo comienza a caminar hacia allá, decide segirlo.

—Le dije específicamente que no fuera, molestar a los lacayos de Black Mask no serviría de nada, ¡pero no! Tiene que llevarme la contraria y no conforme con eso puso en coma a Ronnie Anne, ¿tienes una idea de cuantos problemas tendremos a la larga? —

—Ammm… ¿muchos? – Contesta Artie con nerviosismo, pero tratando de sonreír, además, lo ultimo que dio enserio lo sorprendió, estaba consiente de que Jordan le había dado una buena tunda, pero no creyó que fuera para tanto.

En la sala, Jordan con unos jeans, una playera de tirantes negra, tenis rojos y con su cabello amarrado por una cola de caballo, mantiene apretado el arco a máxima presión observando el tuvo de la lanza pelotas y una pared llena de flechas con pelotas de tenis calcinadas, respira hondo mientras su sudor llega hasta el suelo, pero su tranquilidad y concentración se ven diezmadas por el sujeto que entra a la habitación.

—¡Jordan! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – Grita la persona.

La pelota sale disparada al igual que la flecha de Jordan, pero esta solo la rosa quitándole una parte de su diminuta textura, Jordan estira el pie izquierdo, deja que la bola la pase y es ahí cuando se gira, toma la bola y da la vuelta completa lanzando la pelota de vuelta a la lanzadora metiéndola en el tuvo, festejando con el puño cerrado, para después ser apagada por Artie a través del control remoto.

Jordan camina a una banca y toma una toalla —Bien, ahora sí, ¿Qué necesitas, Lynn? –

—Lo que necesito, es que te detengas a pensar por un minuto lo que estas haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? Ignoraste mis instrucciones, abatiste a una agente de A.R.G.U.S., mi esposa esta furiosa con ello, lo cual no me da mucha oportunidad para actuar y por si fuera poco alertaste a Black Mask de que lo estamos buscando – Responde Lynn ya más calmado.

—Lynn, escucha te respeto lo sabes, pero no eres mi padre, se cuidarme sola y para aclararlo, ella dio el primer golpe, yo solo me defendí – Explica Jordan mientras se limpia el sudor.

—Pero me buscaste a mi para que te ayudara, serán mayores de dieciocho, pero siguen siendo unos niños, eso me hace responsable de ustedes y en segunda ¿Por qué le rompiste la pierna y la mandaste a coma? – Cuestiona Lynn más sereno.

—Me quito la capucha, supo quien era, así que era eso o matarla, yo diría que es un avance – Responde Jordan caminando a la sala central del bunker y tras de ella Lynn y Artie.

—Está bien, serás muchas cosas, pero mentirosa no has sido, al menos conmigo… Como sea, solo… solo avísame para ir al menos contigo, ¿de acuerdo? – Sugiere Lynn mientras camina hacia el elevador y toma varios topers que había dejado mientras Jordan le asiente con la cabeza —Imagine que tendrían hambre, al menos tu Jordan, traje Lynnsaña, nuggets, ensalada y unas salsas, Artie quita eso papeles de la mesa para que deje las cosas —.

Artie obedece ante la petición de Lynn y mueve los informes policiacos y mapas que tenía ahí.

Jordan no puede evitar sentirse atraída por la comida y rápidamente toma una silla y comienza a seleccionar todo lo que va comer, esto en parte a Lynn lo conmueve siempre ha sido alguien muy sentimental y ver que alguien así, tan agradecido por el lo llena de alegría.

Mientras Jordan se atiborra de comida Lynn le pregunta —Y ¿encontraste algo que fuera de utilidad? –

—Dep-toke ista in Chena – Responde Jordan con la comida en la boca.

Lynn levanta una ceja ante ese comentario —¿Qué? –

Pero luego de que Jordan pasara el bocado, sus ojos abrieron completamente —¡Aga! –

—¿Eh? – Responde Artie.

—¡Agua! – Grita Jordan.

Artie rápido toma la botella que su madre le había empacado y se la da a Jordan, esta rápido la abre y se la empina tomándose casi la mitad de la botella –

—Ufff, gracias amigo, casi no la cuento – Responde Jordan sonriendo — Ahora sí, Deathstroke esta en China, para que, aparentemente nadie lo sabe, pero ya pensé en nuestro próximo objetivo —

—Ya veo, ¿y quién es? — Cuestiona Lynn intrigado.

—El Conde Vértigo – Responde Jordan con seguridad.

—Bien, antes de hacer cualquier locura, recuérdame ¿por qué queremos recuperar a Molly Wilson?

_Bien amigos, esto fue todo por esta ocasión, me disculpo de ante mano por dejar de publicar, he estado baaastante ocupado, pero tratare de mantener las historias al margen, no olviden comentar que les gusto y que no, una buena crítica siempre ayuda al escritor. Sin más soy Cucho y nos leemos en la próxima. Saludos._


End file.
